


First Step of Many

by bookwrm130



Series: The World Is Your Oyster [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, Road Trip, Wynonna just wants her alone time, and wayhaught just wants to go on a road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: It all needs to start somewhere. And this time it starts at home.





	First Step of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only one (so far) that has a clear time stamp. And by that I mean this is where their trip starts. So it has to be at the beginning. Everything else I've written can be placed wherever on the timeline. Also I have like at least two more in the works. I'll upload them some day.

“Everything ready?”

Of course, this was a pointless question. She _was_ going on a trip with Waverly “I’m a planner” Earp. This question prompted Waverly to start listing off all the things that she had packed.

“Yup. I packed 7 shirts, 4 shorts, 2 skirts, 1 pair of jeans, 7 sets of underwear and 1 sexy set,” she lowered her voice to a low, seductive whisper for that one. “A pair of boots, a pair of flip-flops, 2 towels, a bikini, my favorite jacket, 2 pairs of pajamas, 4 pairs of socks, and a blanket plus a back-up blanket. Oh and then we have-”

“Ok, baby, I get it, you’re ready.” Nicole finally had to interrupt. It was cute at first to see her list everything that she’s packed, but they were never going to leave at this rate. “You are a planner after all.” Waverly huffed and crossed her arms. “Well, you asked,” she said. She looked so cute with her pout that Nicole just had to kiss her. And so she did.

 “I did, I’m so sorry,” Nicole said as she pulled away. Waverly’s pout turned into a soft smile, her arms became uncrossed to place them on Nicole’s hips.

“Stop making out and just leave already!” A voice yelled out. Wynonna, of course, peeking her head into the living room. “Give me my uninterrupted sleep back. Please leave.”

Nicole and Waverly separated just enough to turn their heads towards Wynonna. “Oh please, you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,” Waverly said. Wynonna fully entered the room and walked towards them.

“You’re probably right, _but_ I do miss not having to worry about walking in on whatever kinky lesbian shit you guys are into a lot more,” Wynonna said. Waverly just rolled her eyes and Nicole let out a chuckle.

“Be careful, ok?” Wynonna said, with none of the joke and sarcasm that was previously present in her voice. Waverly’s face softened at the concern Wynonna showed on her face. She let go of Nicole to give her sister a big hug. “Oh Wynonna, of course,” she said. “I got the most badass cop and future sheriff of purgatory by my side.”

Wynonna turned to look at Nicole.

“You take good care of her, Haught.”

“Got it, Earp,” Nicole answered with a smile.

“What about you, you gonna be ok with me gone for a month?” Waverly asked, now the one that’s worried.

“Pssh, don’t worry about me, I got my two lovers with me to keep me company,” Wynonna scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, Doc and Dolls,” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“What, no! My lovers Mr. Whiskey and Mr. Donuts!” Wynonna said while pointing her thumb over her shoulder towards the kitchen. Now it was Waverly’s turn to roll her eyes. “I’m gonna call you every day just to make sure you’ve eaten more than just donuts and that you’re not lying in a ditch somewhere.”

“I will just tell you right now that I will 100% be lying in a ditch somewhere at least once,” Wynonna said with a wink. “Well go, shoo, skedaddle. Go have fun, travel the world, take shitty tourists photos, eat all the roadside snacks, have fun car sex, whatever. Just do it outside of Purgatory.” Wynonna start pushing the two of them towards the door.

Waverly grabbed the keys to her jeep and her small backpack filled with the essentials. Nicole went to grab her things and they both headed out the door. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and gave it a squeeze, the only sign of nervousness she has shown since last night. This is it. She’s finally leaving Purgatory. She’s finally going to see the world.

Nicole gave back a reassuring squeeze and planted a small kiss on Waverly’s forehead. Her baby wanted to see the world, and she’ll be damned if she can’t give that to her.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both started to walk towards the jeep.

“Bye lovebirds! Don’t get too rowdy! Have fun! Use protection!” Wynonna yelled from the porch.

“Bye, Wynonna!” Waverly yelled back while Nicole waved goodbye.

They entered Waverly’s red jeep and drove away from the homestead. And this marks the start of their trip together, Waverly’s first ever, and hopefully not the last.


End file.
